


Call Me When it Comes

by SquirrelDecay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelDecay/pseuds/SquirrelDecay
Summary: #双影帝设定#phone sex + dirty talk#短篇





	Call Me When it Comes

助理将手机递过来的时候表情万般无奈，示意阿不思这个号码已经连续打过来很多次了。这天的早些时候他将学院奖最佳男主角的奖杯收入囊中，剧组的庆功宴上刚把一杯辛辣的轩尼诗白兰地吞进喉咙里，接过手机来扫了一眼上面显示的电话号码，他扬起嘴角向着同桌的人笑笑后起身离席。

“我猜你一定有非常紧急的事情。” 宴会厅的角落里，阿不思难掩脸上的微笑，“不然也不会在这个时候连续打十几通电话让我的助理为难。” 

“没什么特别的事。” 电话那头的男人声线十分平稳，传出时带着电流杂音和穿越整个大西洋后的水汽与云雾，“刚才结束了工作，想起给你打一通电话。” 对方顿了顿，“抽空看了今晚的颁奖典礼，你戴了我送给你的领带和袖扣。” 

他们之间表达想念的方式有时很委婉，即便是在因为工作原因分居一个月之后。“没错，盖勒特，我认为那是最好的时机去戴上它们。” 阿不思从路过的酒保举着的托盘里顺势拿了一杯香槟，“但我并不觉得你特意打电话给我是因为这件事。” 

“现在只有你一个人吗？” 那边这样问。“当然不，现在是庆功宴，大概四分之三个剧组的工作人员都在。” 阿不思举杯凑近嘴唇边抿了一口香槟。“那更好。” 这样一句话让他隐隐感到有些不安，凭着自己多年来对于这人的了解，“别想什么出格的事，盖勒特，我知道此时你或许一个人待在酒店的房间里，但我不是。” 

那头的人低沉地笑了一声，“别担心，我只是想和你回忆一些往事。” 而这边的人不接话沉默着把身子转去面朝窗户外面，街灯的光线在窗户上映起金黄一圈， 隔壁冰淇淋店粉蓝相间的霓虹灯招牌一下接一下地闪烁，身后剧组的人还在有说有笑。“还记得我们蜜月旅行的第二晚吗，在加尔达湖区的小船上。” 阿不思听着心里顿时揪起一块儿，他明白对方指的是什么。“是的我记得，我们在船上…” 

“我们在船上做爱。” 盖勒特说出了他没能说出的内容，“我在船上操你，那时你穿了件松松垮垮的衬衫，轻轻一剥就掉了。” 阿不思握着电话的手指瞬间攥紧了几分，“扯掉你的衣服时，我记得你当时的眼神就像一只受惊的小鹿，匆忙扭头去看岸边亮着的灯火。”

“我知道…或许你可以停止回忆了。” 

“但没人看得见，也没人在乎。” 盖勒特并没有停下来的意思，“月光下你的脖颈和背脊，就像今天让你获奖的这部电影里，那些羽翼光亮的白鸽。” 阿不思脑子里的回忆难以抑制地自己冒了出来。他想起那晚月亮外围泛起一轮光晕，夜空中繁星闪烁，波光粼粼的湖面和轻缓飘荡的小船，以及丝绒的垫毯上他们交缠的躯体和颤抖的呼吸。

“那时我们都还年轻，胆子都不小，总是喜欢这些刺激新鲜的事情。” 阿不思放下酒杯，试图绕开这个话题。“我们一直都喜欢追求刺激，不是吗？” 那头传出一阵窸窸窣窣随即腰带解开的响动，“所以现在，阿不思，我需要你说点儿好听的。” 

“你打算做什么？” 宴会厅里的人感到一阵燥热爬上了脖子和脸颊，忍不住把领口系好的领带扯松了一点。“做一些我们该做的事。” 阿不思转过身望向背后那些对角落里发生的事毫无察觉的人，“我知道你有所顾虑。” 盖勒特像是看到了他的这一举动一般接着说，“但难道你就一点也不想念我吗？” 听完了这一句，阿不思垂眼抿了抿微微干涩的双唇，举起那杯香槟一饮而尽。

他们之间表达想念的方式有时又很直接。阿不思特意绕了点路去到稍微远一些也清静一些的那个洗手间，进入其中一个隔间反手迅速给门上了锁。 “我现在是独身一人了。”

“很好，现在我要脱掉你的衣服。” 阿不思犹豫了会儿，细小的白色光晕在宝石蓝的眼睛里颤抖着泛动，心跳得比刚才要快一些。随即他转过身面向隔板， 脱下西装的外套，一只手动作着松开了领带，然后是按着顺序把一颗颗扣好的纽扣解开，背部蝴蝶骨处凹陷起伏的沟壑在白色布料下若隐若现。“慢一点，别急。” 盖勒特还不忘在那头坏心眼地提醒。

“我的手指会从你的胸口那一块儿开始探索，然后是小腹，再往下…” 阿不思把自己微凉的手指触上胸口的那一块皮肤，按着对方所说的一路向下滑动。“就像我们在船上的时候那样，我会抚摸你的每一寸肌肤。” 他想起那晚的月光下盖勒特把嘴唇贴在自己胸前向下舔吻至腰侧，舌尖扫过那条人鱼线，手指在高温的肌肤上游走。于是他在电话这头的呼吸声抑制不住地变得浓重。

“那你呢，就不想像在船上那样干我？看我因为你的挑逗变得面红耳赤的样子。” 阿不思喘着气报复性的说，手指解开腰带探向下方某个地方，在微微发硬的部位上轻缓搓揉套弄，“我要你现在就进来。” 并没有过多自渎习惯加上有一段时间没有经历过性事让身体变得近乎于脆弱的敏感。

“别着急，我可不想伤了你。” 电话那头窸窸窣窣的，明显的呼吸音表示对方也不好受，“和每一次一样，我会先向你那紧绷绷的后穴里探进两根手指。” 羞耻心此时蔓延过心髓上的每一处，阿不思死死咬住下唇，指尖颤抖不知该不该继续做下去。“亲爱的，别让我们都等得太久。” 盖勒特的声音带着令人无法拒绝的魔力。

“你简直就是一个恶魔。” 阿不思喉咙里火烧火燎，他最终还是闭上眼用手指撑开穴口伸了进去，可那一块儿还很干涩。“有点疼…” 他眉头紧锁。

“过会儿就好了，再往里一些你就能触到那个地方。” 阿不思惊讶于盖勒特对自己身体的熟知程度，他按照回忆中自己丈夫手指的轨迹在高热的甬道内探索， 果不其然刮擦过一个凸起处，他没忍住哼出声，腰一软整个人贴向隔板。

“好了，用你的屁股把我送进来的东西夹紧，我会用它狠狠操你，和每一次一样。” 阿不思晕头转向地在脑子中重现盖勒特把挺立坚硬的性器送进自己体内的情形，带着令他疯狂的力度擦过那一点撞进深处。于是手指不自觉地加力磨过那个凸起，他的喉咙里泄出一声又一声规律的呻吟。

“我要告诉你…” 电话那头传出衣料摩擦和自渎时的水声，盖勒特话语间夹杂沉重的喘息，“你不知道每一次我用力擦过你的敏感点时你叫得有多动听多浪荡。” 

阿不思脸烫得惊人，额头和手心冒出一层薄汗，滑腻腻地好似快要连手机都握不住，而他的丈夫还贴在耳根子边说些令他头晕目眩的，下流却又暧昧的话语。“别表现出一副…游刃有余的样子…” 他声色沙哑地这样说道，“难道你不知道…每次我们做爱时…我都会故意夹你吗？”

那一头传出一声叹息，阿不思已经想象出那根硬物在自己体内涨大的模样，他用额头抵住隔板勉强保持平衡，身下性器的顶端已经有白色的液体缓缓流了出来，因为一个月没有进行性爱，流出来的东西有些粘腻浓稠。那熟悉的体温仿佛就紧贴在自己身后，激烈的顶撞让他像一片狂风中飘摇的树叶。盖勒特就俯在他的耳畔喘气，用舌尖舔舐通红的耳廓， 牙齿啃咬精巧的耳垂。

阿不思呼吸不畅，敏感的身体很快就要到顶了，整个人晕乎乎的间隙听见电话那头的人同样气息紊乱地开口道，“把腰低下去…我要射到最深处…” 阿不思照做了，他将腰肢尽可能地下陷到一个角度使臀部抬高，“拜托你，把它给我，射进来。” 低吟着幻想一股热流从那根硕物中射出来，将内里弄得湿滑粘腻的一团糟。白光炸裂，欢愉席卷过每一寸神经，阿不思怎么也没想到自己有一天会在电话里高潮。

他趴在隔板上缓和了好一会儿，这时另一边的人也没有急着说话。过了半晌， “现在，我要亲吻你的双唇。” 盖勒特声色中还附带情欲的余温。

“你最好立即到我的身边来。” 

“坦白地说，在给你打这一通电话前我就已经订好了机票。” 阿不思听完笑了，他把手机夹在脸和肩膀之间腾出了左手来将衣服和裤子穿好，昂贵的领带系回原样，“你就非要急着这会儿干这些事。” 

“就当是一个小小的热身，你明白，在见到你之前…” 

“我也想你。” 阿不思打断了对方的话，他明白某些时候自己的丈夫在表达想念时不大坦率，不同于年轻那会儿总是将爱与思念挂在嘴边。

出了隔间，谢天谢地整个过程中洗手间没有一个人进来过。阿不思把手机放在台面上按下免提键，“我要回去了，离开得有些久，恐怕他们都已经提前到舞池里开始跳舞了。” 将手伸到水龙头下用水清理干净，接着他把垂落到额前的红发重新拂到脑后，鬓角鬈曲的发梢被别到微微发红的耳后，“在挂掉电话前，你还有什么想要对我说的吗？”

“十小时后见，以及…” 盖勒特在这里停顿了一下，“你在舞池里的样子一定很美。” 

 

END.


End file.
